


Checkmate

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-11
Updated: 2005-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A battle of the minds between two of Serenity's crew. A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know - sometimes it just comes out this way.

 

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

“I’m not seeing a whole lot of options here.”

“Of course not, Sir, you’ve been out maneuvered.”

“I ain’t been… It ain’t over till the fat lady sings.”

“There’s gonna be singin’. I thought this whole mess was bad enough already.”

“I think it’s loads a fun. It looks so pretty, and I like watchin’.”

“Don’t get too caught up in all this, Meimei, there’s a job t’ be done. Now use your mechanically genius mind to help me out here.”

“I dunno, Captain, I don’t think I can help with this.”

“Fine, I’m going with my instincts.”

“I’m still not sure that’s the wise decision…”

“Ta ma da!”

“Yeah see, like I said…”

“Shut up with the I-told-ya-so’s, Wash. You ain’t exactly offerin’ up solutions.”

“Surrender is your only option, Sir.”

“I ain’t surrenderin’.”

“I gotta say, Mal, ya look like yer pretty much humped. Might as well give up now.”

“I have to agree with my warrior bride, I tried to warn ya.”

“Fine! Fine, Zoë, you win. Wash set us a course for the naked beach.”


End file.
